


Matters Of The Heart

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [139]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He isn’t surprised when he opens the door and finds her standing on the doorstep.





	Matters Of The Heart

He isn’t surprised when he opens the door and finds her standing on the doorstep.

But what does surprise him is how she doesn’t look like the woman he’s come to know.

She’s pale and bruised; her eyes wide, almost desperate, as if she’s on the verge of snapping and it makes him pause, double-checking what he wants to say.

It turns out he doesn’t need to say anything because she quietly sets her duffle on the ground and steps forward into his embrace.

So, he just holds her and waits. He isn’t sure if it’s five minutes or thirty that passes, but he finds that he doesn’t care. He’ll be there for as long as she needs because even though her team has called and given him a heads-up, he knows himself that something’s different this time.

“You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

He feels the vibrations against his shoulder, from where her head rests as she speaks, but he can’t see her face and he thinks it’s deliberate.

“I knew you were coming,” he admits carefully.

She pulls back from his embrace and sees her frown, but doesn’t give her time to start asking questions.

“Colonel O’Neill called,” he says, watching her closely. “Said you’d booked a flight out.”

“What did he tell you?”

Mark tilts his head, looks for something in her expression. There’s fear and apprehension in her eyes and he shrugs.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” she says, her voice quiet but strong, and it’s the first time a glimmer of the Sam he knows slips through, “it matters.”

“He said you were hurt on your last mission and needed some time.”

“Oh.” He hears the disappointment in her voice, but before he can dwell, she suddenly adds, “Did he say anything else?”

He lets his gaze wander over her quickly before he meets her eye. Aside from the fact that Sam’s commanding officer didn’t really tell him anything over the phone, he gets the feeling that whatever he says next is the thing that could break the vestige of hope she seems to be clinging to.

“He said he was worried about you – he asked if I'd keep an eye on you for the week.”

It seems to be what she needs to hear as he watches something akin to relief flicker in her eyes and he feels some of the tension seep out of her body. Suddenly, Sam’s eyes fill with tears and she nods.

“Okay,” she whispers, but he isn’t quite sure who she’s talking to. “Thank you, Mark,” she adds as she leans against him again and he squeezes her tight before he gently guides her into his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Visit Your Relatives Day’ (18 May). 
> 
> I know my timings have been slightly out this week with regards to posting these stories on their respective dates, but it’s been a really difficult few days and, given the circumstances, this holiday was especially hard to write.
> 
> I'm not going to preach, but if any of you have family or friends you haven't spoken to or seen for a while, please, think about picking up the phone or dropping them a message or paying them a little visit. I know our lives can be busy and hectic, but life is also so short, and time passes by so quickly. However, we should always, always make time for our loves ones and cherish the memories that we have with them.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. Xo


End file.
